Love Conflicts
by Juli Tsukimine
Summary: bombon conoce a rainbow dash y a jurieto, las 3 chicas se hacen amigas y descubren el amor...solo que habra varios problemas para que esten juntos, soarinxrainbow dash, brickxbombon, silverxjurieto(silver y jurieto son personajes mios) espero les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

Love conflicts

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos rosas caminaba por las calles de sall, una ciudad muy tranquila, la chica llevaba una camisa rosa y unos shorts celestes, unas botas marrones hasta las rodillas y su pelo estaba amarrado a una coleta alta con un gran moño rojo…de repente choco con una chica, lo primero en notar fueron sus cabellos de los colores arcoíris

X: fíjate por donde caminas-dijo la chica de ojos violetas con una remera blanca y un chaleco azul, traía puestos unos shorts celestes, unas zapatillas deportivas negras con unas medias altas hasta sus rodillas, con detalles de colores de arcoíris arriba en forma de líneas, su cabello era raro, era del color del arcoíris pero le quedaba muy bien…

X: lo siento, estaba distraída, déjame disculparme mientras te invito a comer algo…

X: está bien, soy rainbow dash por cierto, y tu cómo te llamas?

X: soy bombón, gusto en conocerte dash, te recuerdo de algún lado…pero de dónde?-recordando- oh tu eres la capitana del equipo de futbol femenil los wonderbolts? No es así?

Rainbow dash: así es, y soy la mejor jugadora del mundo –con pose victoriosa- tú, también te recuerdo de alguna parte…-pensando- ah tú vas al mismo salón que yo, el 3c no? Y eres muy estudiosa, creo que la que tiene mejor promedio de la clase…

Bombón: así es, me encanta el estudio y la escuela…no me había dado cuenta de que ibas a mi salón, normalmente no tengo amigos por eso no le prestó atención a las personas…dash, puedo llamarte amiga?

Rainbow dash: claro que si bombón, bueno vallamos a comer algo quieres?

Bombón: si, vamos, escuche que abrieron un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad…-caminando-y cuántos años tienes?

Rainbow dash: tengo 14 años y seguramente tú también no?

Bombón: en realidad, todavía tengo 13 dentro de algunos meses tendré 14…

Rainbow dash: bueno ya que ahora somos amigas, deberíamos conocernos mejor no crees?

Bombón: claro dash…que es tu cosa favorita?

Rainbow dash: es obvio, los deportes, el ejercicio, el futbol…todo lo relacionado con el deporte, pero odio la moda y la ropa elegante y bonita y esas cosas femeninas…y tú?

Bombón: pues yo, mi cosa favorita es el estudio, las matemáticas, la ciencia, pero…en realidad no odio nada…y dime, tienes amigas?

Rainbow dash: hace unos años me mude a esta ciudad, dejando a mis amigas allá, se llamaban rarity una niña que le encantaba diseñar cosas, de grande quería ser diseñadora de ropa, flutershy, una chica tímida amante de los animales, pinkie pie, a ella le encanta cocinar cupcakes y siempre está feliz, applejack, una chica de campo que cosecha manzanas y hace pies de manzana…y twilight, una chica estudiosa y buena…ellas son mis mejores amigas que hace años no veo…-suspira- desearía volver a verlas, y tú no tienes amigas?

Bombón: en realidad si tengo, ellas son mis mejores amigas pero desde primaria que no nos vemos, burbuja una chica amable buena un poco torpe, se mudó al empezar el secundario y bellota, ella era ruda amante de los deportes como tú, y enojona-al acordarse de cosas soltó una risita- ella al terminar el primario, también se mudó a otra ciudad, tengo esperanzas de volver a verlas…

Rainbow dash: yo igual espero ver a mis amigas pronto

Las dos chicas entran al nuevo restaurante y se sientan en una mesa…un chico vestido de mozo de unos 14 años se les acerca…

X: que desean pedir?

Bombón: -mira al chico y ve que trae puesta una gorra- que los mozos no deben de usar gorra?

X: es mi gorra favorita, además combina con el traje…y bien que van a pedir?-dijo el chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos-

Bombón: yo quisiera…que hace un chico tan joven como tu trabajando de mozo?

X: -la mira y le sonríe- solo es un trabajo de medio tiempo…ahora me pueden decir que van a pedir?

Bombón: -se sonroja por la mirada de el pelirrojo- dash, pedimos pizza? Quieres?

Rainbow dash: si, pizza, una pizza chico con mucho queso por favor…

X: enseguida les traigo la pizza señoritas…

Bombón: -sonrojada- cómo te llamas?

X: me llamo…brick –dijo el pelirrojo y se fue-

Bombón: brick…-volando en las nubes-

Rainbow dash: bombón…estas bien?

Bombón: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- si estoy bien, me perdí en mis pensamientos…

Rainbow dash: uy el amor…el amor…

Bombón: no es amor –dijo sonrojada-

Rainbow dash: lo que tú digas rosadita…

Bombón: -sonrojada- no me digas rosadita…y dime dash, tienes novio?

Rainbow dash: yo? Novio? Na, el amor no es cosa mía…además ningún chico se fijaría en mi…

Bombón: pero si tu casillero todos los días tiene una carta de amor diferente, tu solo la agarras y la rompes, debe de haber muchos chicos interesados en ti

Rainbow dash: bueno puede ser, pero esas cosas no me interesan…

Bombón: lamento decirte que algún día no pensaras lo mismo

Rainbow dash: el amor es un asco, espero no enamorarme nunca…

Brick: aquí está su pizza…

Bombón: gracias, quieres un poco?

Brick: enserio? Está bien…

Rainbow dash: espera esa es mi pizza…

Bombón: vamos será solo un pedazo, si dash?

Rainbow dash: está bien, solo una porción…

Brick: gracias a las dos, bueno que disfruten de la comida, yo la pagare por ustedes nos vemos…

Bombón: espera, deja que te pague

Rainbow dash: o si comida gratis, soy genial

Bombón: creo que brick, es un chico adorable

Rainbow dash: no me digas, el rojito te enamoro ja jajaja

Bombón: -sonrojada- n-no dash porque dices eso…-nerviosa-

Rainbow dash: no sé, pero ciento que te gusta ese chico…bueno bombón debo irme-acabándose la pizza- fue muy agradable conocerte, nos vemos en la escuela mañana, adiós

Bombón: adiós dash-saludando con la mano- bien yo también iré a casa…

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Bombón: hola dash –dijo tímidamente-

Rainbow dash: hola bombón, mi amiga-dijo abrazándola con toda su fuerza-

Bombón: eh d-dash, n-no p-pué-puedo re-respirar

Rainbow dash: ah lo siento bombón-la suelta-

Maestra: bien chicos, hoy se integra una nueva compañera en este salón, pasa querida y preséntate…

X: hola, mi nombre es jurieto, pero llámenme juri gusto en conocerlos a todos –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos eran color marrones oscuros y su cabello era castaño, tenía puesto una camiseta roja y unos jean rojos, su cabello estaba suelto pero traía una tiara roja con estrellitas negras y unas zapatillas negras…- espero poder llevarme bien con todos…

(Bien, hola, este fic se tratara de jurieto bombón y rainbow dash, y será de amor amistad tragedia y si me sale un poco de humor, habrá soarinxdash, brickxbombon y mi personaje que es juri con su chico silver…espero les guste díganme si les gusto por favor, nos vemos)


	2. Chapter 2

Maestra: bien jurieto siéntate en alguno de los bancos vacíos, que tal el que está detrás de rainbow dash, dash levanta la mano por favor

Rainbow dash: -levanta la mano-

Jurieto: -cruza al lado de dash- gusto en conocerte rainbow dash

Rainbow dash: si, el gusto es mío

Pasada la hora de clases dash y bombón fueron a la cafetería a almorzar, vieron a jurieto sentada en una mesa sola y decidieron acercarse

Bombón: hola jurieto ¿no?

Jurieto: si muchos gusto, llámame juri por favor

Bombón: bueno juri, ¿nos podemos sentar?

Jurieto: si ¿porque no?

Rainbow dash: hoy tengo entrenamiento

Bombón: que lastima yo quería preguntarte si querías ir a comer al restaurante de ayer otra vez

Rainbow dash: tú solo quieres ir a ver al chico pelirrojo, como se llamaba ¿bruck?

Bombón: -sonrojada- es brick, y no quiero ir a verlo solo que su comida era muy deliciosa

Rainbow dash: lo que tú digas, porque no invitas a jurieto

Jurieto: dime juri rainbow dash, por favor

Rainbow dash: si está bien juri, bien en que estaba, ah sí, bombón ¿porque no invitas a ver al pelirrojo a juri?

Bombón: si sería una buena ide…que no voy a ver a brick…como sea ¿quieres ir juri?

Jurieto: si claro, con mucho gusto iré

Bombón: cierto que mi primo se integraba hoy en la escuela, iré a buscarlo y se los presentare, ya vuelvo

Jurieto: ¿es cierto que eres la capitana de los wonderbolts?

Rainbow dash: la misma en persona

Jurieto: genial, eres asombrosa

Rainbow dash: no te enamores de mí por favor

Jurieto: como digas-rodando los ojos- escuche que a su equipo le faltan jugadoras…quisiera entrar

Rainbow dash: ¿juegas bien? Espero que sí, mañana será la prueba para elegir a la nueva integrante si quieres entrar te veo allí a las 9

Jurieto: si, ahí estaré…pareces muy deportista

Rainbow dash: soy una increíble deportista

Jurieto: seguro tienes un novio muy lindo

Rainbow dash: no se me dan esas cosas prefiero los deportes que estar con alguien, además si yo buscaría a un chico tendría que ser como yo

Jurieto: ¿con el pelo de todos colores?

Rainbow dash: no en ese sentido si no que sea igual a mí en gustos y personalidad

Jurieto: entonces si te interesan un poco estas cosas

Rainbow dash: Na, el amor no es para mí

En ese mismo momento llega bombón con un chico un poco más grandes que ellas, de unos 15 años…su cabello era corto y azul, sus ojos era un bello color esmeralda traía puesto unos jeans azules, una remera deportiva blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas negras con azul, en sus labios había una linda sonrisa

Bombón: chicas este es mi primo, su nombre es soarin, soarin ellas son jurieto y rainbow dash mis amigas –dijo señalándolas-

Jurieto: gusto en conocerte soarin…oye que raro color de cabello, pareces rainbow dash

Rainbow dash: pero yo soy más genial

Soarin: ¿una chica con el cabello de todos colores genial? No lo creo

Rainbow dash: tú tienes el cabello azul, así que estamos parecidos

Soarin: si pero yo soy más lindo que tu

Rainbow dash: chicas tráiganle un espejo al chico, porque no sabe que tiene cara de caballo

Soarin: por lo menos no parezco un arcoíris andante

Rainbow dash: -chocando frentes con soarin- pues yo soy genial chico…

Soarin: bueno, arcoíris dejemos de pelear ¿sí? Seguro es porque te has enamorado de mí

Rainbow dash: dime una cosa, acaso quieres morir cara de mono…yo ni loca me enamoraría de un chico como tú-tronando los dedos-

Bombón: ¿chicos pueden dejar de pelear?

Soarin: si bombón tiene razón, fue mi culpa lo siento, empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres?

Rainbow dash: lo que tú digas, soy rainbow dash capitana del equipo de futbol femenil los wonderbolts

Soarin: mi nombre es soarin, mañana are las pruebas para entrar al equipo los wonderbolts…

Rainbow dash: ¿para el equipo de mujeres?

Soarin: no, para el de hombres

Jurieto: entonces soarin ¿eres primo de bombón?

Soarin: si, ¿jurieto no?

Jurieto: dime juri…

Soarin: -ve a un chico- silver por aquí-le hace una señal con la mano-

Un chico de cabello negro medio largo por debajo de las orejas y ojos grises se acerca, estaba vestido con una campera media azul o violeta, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas rojas…

X: hola, me llamo silver

Soarin: chicas él es mi amigo silver lo conocí en la escuela hoy

Bombón: hola silver soy la prima de soarin mucho gusto

Rainbow dash: y yo soy la genial rainbow dash

Jurieto: mi nombre es jurieto pero puedes decirme juri

Silver: hola a todas-mira a jurieto- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un bicho?

Jurieto: ¿Qué me dijiste? –Tronando los dedos- yo seré fea pero tú eres más feo que yo…

Silver: pero si yo soy hermoso

Todos lo miran y se echan a reír

Silver: ¿dije algo gracioso?

Jurieto: si jajajajaja lo de que eres hermoso –riendo-

Silver: -le sonríe- tienes razón yo también soy feo

Jurieto: -se sonroja- silver…ese nombre ¿dónde lo escuche antes?

Silver: podría ser que tú…eres la chica que juega juegos en línea?

Jurieto: si esa soy yo, tú siempre juegas contra mí y pierdes… ¿eres ese silver no?

Silver: si, pero aunque pierda contra ti salgo segundo

Jurieto: no es por presumir pero yo soy la numero 1…

Silver: supongo que juegas bastante bien

Jurieto: gracias, bueno debo irme las clases están por comenzar, ¿vamos chicas?

Bombón: si vámonos, ya espero la siguiente hora, matemáticas

Rainbow dash: bombón como te pueden gustar tanto las matemáticas –con una gotita en la cabeza- adiós chicos

Soarin/silver: adiós chicas…

Soarin: así que ¿una chica te gana en los video juegos?

Silver: cállate…juega mejor que yo eso es todo…

Soarin: silver, ¿tienes novia?

Silver: no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Soarin: porque pienso que tú y juri harían la pareja perfecta…

Silver: no me interesan esas cosas –sonrojado- además yo quiero a alguien que sea parecida a mi

Soarin: como, así de fea como tú? –se empieza a reír-

Silver: alguien que le gusten las mismas cosas que a mí, y ¿a quién le dices feo?

Soarin: ¿piensas que juri es fea?

Silver: no, pienso que es linda…

Soarin: silver se enamoró, silver se enamoro

Silver: no estoy enamorado, yo nunca voy a gustar de alguien como ella

Soarin: -grabando las palabras de silver- listo, cuando tú te enamores de ella te mostrare la grabación

Silver: pues nunca me la mostraras porque nunca gustare de juri

Soarin: como tú digas enamorado

Silver: mírate tú primero, se te ve de lejos nomas que te gusta rainbow dash…

Soarin: ¿dash a mí? ¿Estás loco?...cambiemos de tema-sonrojado-

Silver: o mejor vamos a clases que están por comenzar…

Soarin: las clases…-salen corriendo-

Bueno espero les haya gustado, mañana subiré otro cap díganme si quieren que la continúe…


	3. Chapter 3

AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES

Rainbow dash: bien chicas me voy al entrenamiento nos vemos mañana, bombón te deseo suerte con brick, adiós

Bombón: que no me gusta brick –sonrojada-

Jurieto: bueno, bueno vámonos que tengo hambre

Bombón: ¿esos son soarin y silver?

Jurieto: si son ellos, ¿Qué tal si los invitamos?

Bombón: si, vamos a decirles-se acercan a los chicos-

Jurieto: chicos ¿quieren ir a comer algo?

Silver: por mi está bien, con gusto iré

Soarin: lo lamento chicos tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana…

Jurieto: bueno supongo que seremos nosotros 3 solos, bueno vámonos

Bombón: -asiente- ¿pedimos pizza?

Jurieto/silver: síiiiii pizzaa –emocionados-

Bombón: silver…juri…ustedes se conocían de antes, por los videojuegos no?

Jurieto: así es, pero no sabía que silver venía a la misma escuela que yo, debo admitir que eres muy buen jugador silver

Silver: y tú para ser una chica juegas genial, nunca vi a una chica jugar tan bien juegos de…chicos

Jurieto: bueno, es solo que me encantan los videojuegos…deberíamos hacer equipos y ganar…ya que los dos jugamos bien

Silver: si, podría ser, pero es que algún día me gustaría ganarte…

Jurieto: quizás algún día lo logres

Bombón: ya llegamos chicos…

Jurieto: en este restaurante trabaja un amigo mío

Bombón: bueno ¿entramos?

Los dos asienten, se meten al restaurante y se sientan en una mesa de 4 asientos

Jurieto: si el está trabajando hoy se los presentare

Bombón: chicos iré hasta el baño ya vuelvo…

Silver: oye jurieto, ¿te gusta el anime?

Jurieto: ¿que si me gusta? Me encanta el anime, ¿te gustan los creepypastas?

Silver: obvio que sí, tu color favorito el mío es el rojo

Jurieto: mi color favorito también es el rojo… ¿comida favorita? Pizza

Silver: pizza, ¿música favorita? Electrónica

Jurieto: también la mía, nunca conocí a alguien que le gustaran las mismas cosas que a mi…es muy raro, pensé que nunca iba a conocer a alguien como yo…

Silver: yo también lo pensaba…hasta nos gusta jugar videojuegos…

Jurieto: y… ¿te gusta alguien?

Silver: no, todavía estoy buscando al amor de mi vida… ¿y a ti?

Jurieto: no sé si es el amor de mi vida pero, me gusta un chico de mi clase

Silver: bueno en ese sentido no somos iguales, a ti ya te gusta alguien pero a mí no…

Jurieto: igual, el solo me gusta yo también estoy buscando al amor de mi vida…quiero un chico que me quiera y nunca me deje, que me ame y aunque sea feo, que sea hermoso por dentro y sea parecido a mi…

Silver: pienso lo mismo, sé que la encontrare, y presiento que está cerca

Bombón: volví, de ¿qué tanto hablan?

Jurieto: de nuestros gustos y lo parecidos que somos…

Silver: y que soy genial

Jurieto: mentira, o miren ahí viene mi amigo a tomar las ordenes…

X: juri, hace tanto que no te veía…veo que vienes con amigos, ¿qué van a pedir?

Jurieto: hola brick, ellos son mis amigos silver y bombón, ordenaremos una pizza

Brick: bombón…-sonríe- enseguida se las traigo

Bombón: eres amiga de brick…

Jurieto: no me digas que ¿es el chico que vienes a ver?

Bombón: yo no vengo a ver a nadie-mira para otro lado sonrojada-

Jurieto: te gusta brick…

Bombón: no lo conozco, no puede gustarme

Jurieto: lo que tú digas, sé que te gusta no podrás negármelo a mí –sonríe maliciosamente-

Bombón: que tramas juri…

Jurieto: nada bombón, nada de nada ja

Brick: aquí está su pizza, cortesía de la casa

Jurieto: nada de eso brick, te pagare la pizza, necesitas el dinero…

Brick: no quiero que me pagues…es solo un regalo para ustedes

Bombón: es cierto te pagaremos la comida

Brick: está bien, está bien, pero no me peguen…

Jurieto: bien, ahora te sentaras a comer con nosotros

Brick: pero tengo que trabajar

Bombón: pero el lugar esta vacío, si alguien entra vas y lo atiendes, mientras vamos a comer

Brick: como digan…-se sienta al lado de bombón-

Jurieto: ey silver, me acompañas a la tienda de videojuegos? Quiero comprar uno nuevo

Silver: seguro vamos, solo si me lo prestas para jugarlo

Jurieto: si está bien, bueno vámonos-empujando a silver- adiós bombón-le deja el dinero y se van-

Bombón: pe-pero n-no m-me dejen s-ola…-sonrojada- uff-suspira- bueno supongo que me tendré que quedar contigo…

Brick: no le veo nada malo, soy buena persona no te voy a morder…

Bombón: está bien, pero es solo que no te conozco

Brick: juri me conoce bien, ella sabe que soy buen chico y no te hare daño, por eso nos han dejado a solas, fue apropósito

Bombón: si lo he notado, bueno podríamos conocernos mejor no? Rojito?

Brick: -sonrojado- ¿ro-rojito…? Jeje está bien rosadita…

Bombón: -sonrojada-

Ahh lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, espero les valla gustando, dejen comentarios si quieren que lo continúe por favor…bueno hasta el próximo cap


	4. Chapter 4

Silver: parece que se están conociendo –mirando desde afuera de la ventana-

Jurieto: así es, pienso que hacen linda pareja y quizás lleguen a enamorarse, aunque parece que bombón ya le gusta Brick

Silver: si es cierto, oye iremos a comprar el videojuego?

Jurieto: era mentira Silver, era para dejar a solas a bombón y Brick

Silver: ah pero yo quería un videojuego, mentirosa

Jurieto: no seas idiota, si quieres un videojuego cómpratelo tú mismo

Silver: no tengo dinero –se ríe-

Jurieto: pues no te comprare…

Silver: está bien, está bien, bueno me voy a mi casa

Jurieto: yo igual hasta mañana Silver, adiós

Silver: adiós juri…-se va caminando-

Jurieto: -lo ve irse- ¿me dijo juri? –Sonriendo- ¿esperen porque esa sonrisa repentina?-se va caminando-

EN EL RESTAURANTE

Bombón: jajajaja eres muy bobo Brick

Brick: bueno soy así de nacimiento

Bombón: jajajaja que tonto, bueno la comida estaba deliciosa pero ya debo marcharme

Brick: bueno bombón, te acompañaría pero no puedo salir del trabajo hasta que se terminen mis horas…

Bombón: no pasa nada Brick, bueno nos vemos otro día

AL OTRO DIA (en la mañana)

Jurieto: bien aquí son las pruebas…iré a presentarme

Rainbow dash: bienvenida juri, bien espera a que pasen las demás y luego pasas tú…

Jurieto: -asiente y se sienta a esperar-

Cuando llego el turno de Jurieto dejo sorprendida a todas las chicas del equipo, jugaba muy bien así que quedo dentro y ahora sería compañera de equipo de dash…

Jurieto: bien lo logre –alegre- nos vemos después dash

DESPUES

Rainbow dash: y que paso con tu noviecito rojito?

Bombón: no es mi novio y no le digas rojito

Rainbow dash: ¿Por qué no? Le queda bien ese apodo jajajaja

Bombón: no le digas así

Rainbow dash: ya veo, no quieres que use apodos para tu novio, bueno está bien

Bombón: que no es mi novio –avergonzada-

Jurieto: buen día chicas

Bombón: hola juri ¿compraste el videojuego ayer?

Jurieto: ¿Qué videojuego?

Bombón: el que fuiste a comprar ayer con Silver…

Jurieto: ah, sí, si lo compre –mirando para otro lado-

Rainbow dash: otra más con novio, juri no crees que Silver es raro para ti

Jurieto: -le sonríe forzadamente y con una venita en la cabeza- ¿n-novio? Silver no es mi novio

Rainbow dash: si seguro tú y el son novios

Jurieto: no es mi novio, no digas eso

Rainbow dash: pues a mí me parece que si son novios

Jurieto: entonces tu estas de novia con soarin

Rainbow dash: -chocando frentes con Jurieto ultra enojadas- retira lo que dijiste

Jurieto: retíralo tú primero, tú empezaste

Rainbow dash: bueno retiro lo que dije ahora retíralo tu

Jurieto: bien, retiro lo dicho, contenta?

Rainbow dash: si está bien, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso

Jurieto: pues tu tampoco a las 2 dos molesta

Bombón: oigan a mí también me molesta que dash diga que Brick es mi novio

Jurieto: ¿Qué no son novios todavía? Y yo que pensé que ya estaban juntos

Bombón: eh, no, no somos novios juri

Jurieto: bien…bueno ¿vamos a clases?

Rainbow dash: está bien bombón, si vamos quiero dormir un rato

Jurieto: deberías empezar a estudiar

Bombón: y no dormir en clases, no te concentres solamente en los deportes…

Rainbow dash: bueno chicas está bien…pero las clases son aburridas por eso

Bombón: bueno pero si no estudias no pasaras de grado, tu reputación bajara y quizás dejes de ser capitana del equipo de futbol

Rainbow dash: eso nunca, desde hoy estudiare nunca dejaría de ser capitana…

Jurieto: bueno entonces estudia mas dash, oh mira son soarin y Silver –mirando hacia los chicos-

Soarin: -acercándose junto a Silver- hola chicas

Rainbow dash: lo siento justo nos íbamos a clases, vámonos chicas

Silver: eh está bien…

Rainbow dash: -se va caminando- ¿no vienen chicas?

Jurieto: eh si, adiós chicos nos vemos después

Bombón: si adiós –se va junto a Jurieto con Rainbow dash-

Soarin: está bien, adiós…

Silver: ¿Qué fue eso?

Soarin: la verdad, no tengo idea Silver

AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES

Jurieto: wow dash enserio te esforzaste

Bombón: es verdad, la maestra estaba sorprendida –riéndose-

Rainbow dash: ni yo creía que podía trabajar tan bien

Jurieto: la verdad me sorprendiste dash

Rainbow dash: -avergonzada- bueno gracias por los halagos chicas

Bombón: ¿y cómo te fue a ti Juli en la práctica?

Jurieto: pues bastante bien, quede adentro así que ahora soy compañera de equipo de dash

Bombón: que les parece si vamos a comer para celebrar lo de las 2

Rainbow dash: tu solo quieres ir a ver a Brick bombón, pones cualquier excusa jajajaja

Jurieto: eso es cierto bombón, wow no te creía así

Bombón: no es para ir a verlo –avergonzada-

(Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, ahora que tengo tiempo podre seguir subiendo más seguido)


End file.
